Desmo
Who is Desmo? Desmo is a MINECRAFT YOUTUBER. His circumstances are unusual though. Often, when he tries to play Minecraft, he is distracted by the dealings of Gods and evil spirits. It is this constant distraction that has birthed a dark loathing within him in the modern era. As a result, many of his new aquaintances are wary of him. Desmo's Backstory Pre-Minecraft Before Minecraft, Desmo was your typical enigma of a man. Lost in the forest of humanity. Scratching at the bark of social circles. Unable to find roots. He caught a few lucky breaks. Like that time he stole a dinner roll from Texas Roadhouse (a true highlight). Everything changed when he loaded up Minecraft for the first time. The Vanilla Series A lot happened during this era, but I can't remember many of the details. It took Desmo 8 episodes to find a diamond, so that was probably embarrassing for him. There was also some stuff about his Dad and Herobrine. Who knows? The Tekkisodes Desmo fled the Vanilla World, haunted by the events surrounding Herobrine and his father. He found solace in the form of a girl named Chellow Mellow. Together, they forged a future in the world of Tekkit. Their world was rocked - Ragnarok style - when a newcomer arrived on their server. Omsed. The man who was everything that Desmo was not, including sexy (or "shexy", as he would say). Omsed was a chaotic element, hatching nefarious plans, like bombing Desmo with dynamite and piping all of his items away. Desmo caught a break when Omsed built his shitty quarry that never mined everything. But his luck soon turned when Omsed abandoned his sanity and went on a bombing spree. Struggling to build a home, Desmo encountered a prophecy. It read: "To reach the one he must avoid, he must now run to hills destroyed. And must not quiver, swim down the river, and take a left to lands devoid. And once ashore that tinted stream, his quest will become more extreme. And for his quest to have success, two friends now foes must form a team. He must defeat that newfound hate to climb the heights above the gate. They must be wise to reach the skies. The loot above might save his fate." Desmo followed the steps laid out in the prophecy, taking himself far away to a penis-shaped black fortress of maximum intimidation. Inside, he completed many challenges, but soon realized that he wouldn't be able to reach the top of the spire without assistance. He teamed up with Omsed to conquer the challenges, saving the Hearts of Red, Blue, Green, and White along the way. At the top of the spire, he found the Heart of Black. He foolishly abandoned the other hearts, diving into a trap to retrieve the Heart of Black. He escaped the fortress with the Heart of Black and returned home. Upon returning, he tripped a trap that blew up his entire complex, virtually killing him. Feed the Beast Era This wiki is under construction. Realm of the Color Gods This wiki is under construction. Modern Moderation Era Frustrated from constantly being involved in the dealings of Gods, Desmo fled from his destiny, following Gameactive to an uninhabited realm on the edge of the Minecraftverse. It was here that Desmo's dissatisfaction began to fester. It is a black and unnatural loathing. Will anything become of it? Category:Members